


Nothing To Lose

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 1920s, Adventure, F/M, Gen, New Companions, No Mary Sues Allowed, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 1926, and Ruth Parker and William White had nothing to lose when a mutated race of Cybermen entered the joint they were dancing in. Leave it to the Doctor to save the day, and when he needs new companions, Willie and Ruth are- well, they're suitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing To Lose

**Author's Note:**

> I love the 1920s and I love F. Scott Fitzgerald. The other day, I was reading The Great Gatsby, and I wanted to write something that was set in the 1920s, or the 1930s, around that time. Then it happened that I was writing while I was watching Doctor Who, and this was born.

It was a chilly night for September when I stepped out. I was immediately blasted with the full force of the Chicago winds, but I loved the feeling. It gave me a sense of freedom I was quite sure that I had lost. Of course, once Johnny had knocked himself out drunk, I was free to go wherever I pleased; I knew he would not awaken before sunrise.

The creak of the door closing was gentle as I pressed it shut, and I took a deep, lingering breath there, leaning against the old wood. The sky showed me that it was nearly night; it was light and dark, the perfect contrast. It's color was the faded plum of a young girl's old velvet dress, and the stars sparkled distantly like specks of dust on the fabric.

I stopped staring at the clear sky above my murky house then, because there was only so much time to fit in life between now and sunrise. I hitched my skirt up and took off down the street, running at a heavy sprint until I reached the flashing lights of the dancing clubs. This was a place Johnny never took me, but I often frequented myself; the music was another form of escape, wrapping its notes around me and dragging me into the swing all night.

It was as I approached the closest source of music that I first saw him. He was long and thin, and he was leaning against the side wall of this particular club. He held a cigarette between two long fingers by his side, but he soon took up the stick and took another breath of it. Something about him struck me as fascinating, so I edged closer, yet I remained on the sidewalk in case this went south.

This closer perspective gave me more of his detail. His mouth seemed to be curved into a constant smirk, but it was mischievous, childlike; I found myself wanting to know what he found so funny. His cheekbones were sharp, his nose was small, but his eyes were closed as he took a pull from the cigarette again. I took another step just as he opened his eyes.

His eyes, my God. His eyes were the color of crushed sea glass that had been ground to dust. I could sing songs about his eyes, write poetry about them, but I most of all never wanted to stop looking into them. They reflected some previously undiscovered part of me, and I could see not only into his soul, but into my own as well. Upon seeing me, he smiled warmly, and his smile promised a thousand winters safe in his arms.

"What's a nice girl like you doing out here alone? It's dark, doll. You could get lost." His voice was so smooth, deep like his eyes and flowing like cool water. I wanted to live inside of his voice. "You're quite the owl, huh?"

"I, well." I reminded myself to blink, to breathe. "Yes, I suppose I am."

"Would you like me to escort you someplace?" The man dropped his cigarette to the ground and crushed it with his heel. "Can't have a dame like you gettin' hurt."

"I was just about to go inside." I told him, trying to keep my voice soft and ladylike. "Are you coming in?"

"Why, yes, I was." The man approached me, and I caught a wind of his scent; my Lord, it was wonderful. He must have bathed in the lake of goodliness, or some other such whimsical nonsense. His strong, musky smell was masculine and alluring, all in one, and my knees immediately quivered. His suit was sharp, stuck close to his body, and was separated into three pieces. It was a gentle grey which I had only before seen in the dulled eyes of my husband, and I suddenly had a fresh fondness for the color. The pinstripes running up and down it were an even darker grey that one would not yet call black. His tie was black and grey speckled, neatly tied and pressed down smooth. It was a clean, refreshing look, crisp and suitable. He tipped his grey hat to me and stuck his arm out.

"Darling? Care to accompany me inside?" His voice drew me quickly out of my lingering gazes. I turned my attention back up to his face before I noticed his offered arm. I took it and gave him my best smile, the one that always gave Johnny pause before he struck me.

"I would." I accepted, staying close to him, as the wind had picked up and was raising the flesh on my arms and legs. "Say, you're not a drugstore cowboy, are you?"

He laughed then, and his laugh swallowed me whole so that I hardly even heard when he said "Of course not!"

I blushed and lowered my head. He grasped my chin and brought my face back up, his eyes alight with curiosity.

"Now, cut that out. You have a lovely face, I'd like to see it." The man began walking towards the entrance of the joint. "You sure are keen, miss."

"Thank you." I felt an urge to lower my face from his, but I resisted. "What's your name?"

"William." He answered, and I suddenly realized that I had not heard a more lovely name in the entirety of my existence. Of course his name was William; there was no name better. "And yours?"

"Ruth Parker." I told him, giving him my maiden name rather than Johnny's. "William is a wonderful name."

"And Ruth is beautiful for a beautiful girl." William replied easily, escorting me inside. A dance was in full swing, and William pat my hand before releasing me. "I'm afraid I'll have to leave you for a moment, Ruthie. I'll be back."

I nodded and reluctantly let him go. I was pleasantly surprised, however, when his destination turned out to be with the band.

He was the band leader.

Lord, have mercy upon my soul.

I took a seat at the nearest empty table, and I waited while he spoke to the players. A well-dressed man offered me a drink, but I declined; seeing Johnny's indulgence had quickly soured my own intake of the liquid poisons. The band picked up the music again, a slower tune, and William returned to me, taking my hand from my lap and pulling me up.

"Care to dance, Miss Parker?" William asked me, but he did not await my answer. He took me to the floor himself, spinning me 'round like I was a true dancer. I laughed and pressed closer to him, but it was then I thought of Johnny - what would he do to me when he found out? What would William do? The guilt opened a hole in my chest, gnawing at my heart. I sighed.

"I feel I should mention, William, I have a man at home." I told him softly, my lips near his ear. William's grip on my hand tightened, his hand on my waist pulling me flush against him.

"Does this man treat you well, Miss Parker?" William asked, his voice all low tones and hidden gentleness. I shook my head against his shoulder. "Then we-"

My first thought when the crashing interrupted William was that I was incredibly disappointed not to know what we would be doing. My second thought was an angry one, directed at the noise. The next few thoughts were occupied by shock as I took in what had caused the noise. Separating from William, I was able to see behind him and take in the strange beings. They seemed like metal people, with square-ish heads and-

And they were grabbing people. William turned around, shielding me from the sight of the metal people with his body and pushing backwards. Suddenly, all I could see was his tight curls of orange hair in front of my eyes. He reached back and took one of my hands firmly in his; I held on tightly.

"There's a man fighting them." He told me, his voice surprised. I looked around his body, my curiosity getting the better of me then. He was right; there was a peculiar man waving some sort of glowing piece of machinery at the metal men. People were running from the joint, but William and I stayed put. I don't know why he did - perhaps he was just staying with me - but I stayed because I had to know what was happening, and I had nothing to lose if something happened to me.

The metal men were speaking a strange language. The man replied in the same language, and I came out from behind William, feeling reassured now that the metal men weren't grabbing people anymore. The whole disagreement seemed to last only a couple of minutes before the metal men shimmered and vanished. The strange man seemed not to notice us, as he turned and left. Neither William nor I spoke until I spotted the strange man's glowing machinery on the ground.

"Look." I pointed with my free hand. William looked where I said, but he did not move. I released his hand and approached the stick, though it no longer seemed to be glowing.

"Ruth, don't-" William began as I was reaching to pick it up, but I heard too late and my hand met the strange man's as he, too, reached for his instrument. It felt like a wave passed through my arm, or a bolt of lightning. I drew my hand back quickly, and he picked up the instrument.

"Why didn't you leave?" The strange man asked curiously as I stood up straight. I felt William come up behind me, and I was suddenly aware that the three of us were the only ones in there.

"I had nothing to lose." I told him honestly. I felt no need to lie to him. William stiffened.

"What were they?" William asked, his voice bold. I was proud of him; my insides were quivering.

"A mutated race of Cybermen." The strange man stepped closer, looking first into William's eyes, then peering into mine. "You have nothing to lose, eh? So you have nothing to tie you here?"

"Not really." I answered. William took my hand, and I felt a flood of warmth fill my heart. "Except for William, now."

The strange man maintained eye contact with me. "You're brave."

"Thank you. I think it was more curiosity." I told him. He nodded.

"That's even better." He stuck out his hand. "I'm The Doctor."

William shook his hand, then I. "I'm Ruth, and this is William."

"Ruth and William, you are suitable." The Doctor announced, stepping back and making a show of looking us over. "Care to join me?"

"Where are we going?" I asked, taking a step forward. William moved with me.

The Doctor smiled at me.

"Everywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
